


In Want

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac goes into heat; his alpha helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> This is just shamless smut written to make Naemi feel better.

"Easy." Derek lays a heavy hand on the back of Isaac's neck.  
  
Startled, Isaac looks up at Derek. His blue eyes flicker to amber and back. This is his first heat, and everything feels so much different. Not even his first full moon felt like this. All Isaac knows from that one touch, all he can smell is _Alpha_.  
  
Derek shifts behind him. His leather jacket creaks, and Isaac wants to burrow himself in that scent.  
  
"It should only last a few hours," Derek say softly.  
  
When Isaac turns around, Derek's eyes are glowing red.  
  
With a whimper, Isaac lowers himself to his belly on the cold stone floor and pushes forward. All he knows is that he needs to present himself to his Alpha. He is Omega. Submissive.  
  
"Please," Isaac says, though he's not sure what he's asking for.  
  
The sound of Derek's belt buckle unlatching is loud. It echoes across the empty room.  
  
Saliva fills Isaac's mouth.  
  
"I'm only doing this because you want it," Derek says.  
  
Not want. Isaac _needs_ it.  
  
Derek's cock is firm as he pulls it out of the vee in his jeans. "Easy," he says again as Isaac rushes to get his mouth on it. Derek keeps one hand on Isaac's jaw and one hand on the back of his neck to control the pace. He knows Isaac wants to choke himself, and that's why Derek is the Alpha. He's in charge.  
  
Isaac whimpers around his mouthful. He's already beginning to leak precum into his boxers.  
  
At Derek's pace, Isaac moves his mouth along the length of Derek's dick. It never leaves his mouth, but Derek doesn't let him deep throat, either.  
  
Isaac whimpers again as Derek grip grows tighter, his thrusts shorter. Derek holds Isaac steady as he empties his balls into the omega's mouth.  
  
Satisfied, Isaac sits back on his heels and licks his lips like the cat who got the cream. It will only tide him over for a short while, but at least he doesn't have to suffer in want.


End file.
